Magazine
thumb|300px|right|Shot By Both Sides Magazine are an English post-punk group active from 1977 to 1981, then reformed in 2009. Their debut single, 'Shot by Both Sides', is now acknowledged as a classic and their debut album, Real Life, is still widely admired as one of the greatest albums of all time. The band was formed by Howard Devoto after leaving punk band Buzzcocks in early 1977. Devoto had decided to create a more experimental and less punk band. Their style and lyrical preoccupations later influenced many musicians ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel (please add) Festive Fifty Entries *1978 Festive Fifty: Shot By Both Sides #5 *1979 Festive Fifty: Shot By Both Sides #17 *1980 Festive Fifty: Shot By Both Sides #61 *1981 Festive Fifty: Shot By Both Sides #53 *1982 Festive Fifty: Shot By Both Sides #47 (all-time F50 chart) Sessions Four sessions for Peel. All are available on The Complete John Peel Sessions. 1. First broadcast 20 February 1978. Repeated 15 March 1978, 10 April 1978 and 28 December 1978. * Touch And Go / The Light Pours Out Of Me / Real Life / My Mind Ain't So Open 2. First broadcast 31 July 1978. Repeated 28 August 1978. *Give Me Everything / Burst / Big Dummy / Boredom 3. First broadcast 14 May 1979. Repeated 05 June 1979 and 27 December 1979. *TV Baby / Thank You For Letting Me Be Myself Again / Permafrost 4. First broadcast 14 January 1980. Repeated 04 February 1980 *A Song From Under The Floorboards / 20 Years Ago / Look What Fear Has Done To My Body / Model Worker Show appearances (Excluding Sessions) 1978 *07 July 1978: Motorcade (LP - Real Life) Virgin *27 July 1978: The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP - Real Life) Virgin *20 December 1978: Definitive Gaze (LP – Real Life) Virgin 1979 *15 March 1979: Rhythym Of Cruelty (7") Virgin *16 April 1979: Feed The Enemy (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *10 September 1979: Feed The Enemy (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *29 May 1979: I Wanted Your Heart (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin *30 August 1979: Shot By Both Sides 1980 *31 January 1980: Song From Under The Floorboards (single) Virgin *31 January 1980: Twenty Years Ago (single – Song From Under The Floorboards b-side) Virgin *03 March 1980: Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin) (single) Virgin *06 March 1980: Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin) (single) Virgin *22 April 1980: Because You're Frightened (LP – The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin *06 May 1980: I Want To Burn Again (LP – The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin *22 May 1980: Philadelphia (LP – The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin 1981 *14 May 1981: About The Weather (single) Virgin 1982 *04 May 1982: I Want To Burn Again (LP - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin 1983 *13 June 1983: Model Worker (LP – Play) Virgin 1993 *28 May 1993: The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP – Real Life) Virgin *11 December 1993: Shot By Both Sides *18 December 1993: The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP – Real Life) Virgin 1999 *30 November 1999: Shot By Both Sides (1978 Peelenium) Links *Wikipedia *Teenage Kicks: Class Of 78 Category:Artists